


[podfic] Fracture

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, POV The Master (Doctor Who), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Secret Identity, The Master Has Issues (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: All the pieces are in place. Everything is set. All that's left is to spring the trap.The moment comes.And he doesn't.(Canon divergence where the Master joins the Doctor as a companion, without revealing his true identity.)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Fracture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fracture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288648) by [Quandtuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse). 



**  
  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0qwqrszqvmi5llr/DW%20Fracture.mp3?dl=0) (7.65 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:16:13

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Quandtuniverse for using the blanket permission tag!
> 
> I haven't even caught up to this episode of the series but I'd heard about the reveal on twitter and couldn't resist recording this. Their dynamic is absolutely delicious.


End file.
